Long Time, No See: ReWritten
by mirrorimage33
Summary: Five years after the war, Karin is still depressed over Toshiro's non-existent return, thinking he is dead. Toshiro is anxious to see his human friend again right after the war, but Yamamoto has instructed all members of the Gotei 13 to stay and help restore Soul Society, therefore keeping him from visiting her. What happens when he finally gets the chance? please R&R! ;D
1. Karin's Reflection

**Okay people. Tis me again. The story of mine, Long Time, No See, was my very first fan fiction. When I went back and read it, I realized how much of a better writer I am now from when I first started. I also decided to delete that story and use it's contents as a guideline for a much better written version of it.**

**DISCLAIMER: We've been over this people, if I owned bleach, Grimmjow and Ichigo would be married, Toshiro and Karin would have kids by now, and Gin would've lived. Therefore, I obviously ****_don't_**** own Bleach.**

**SO, without further adieu, I give you Long Time, No See - Chapter One.**

**Karin's Reflection**

* * *

-Karin-

I never did see the need to pay attention in class when all I had to do was look over the material once and understand it. Therefore, I always stared out the window during class instead. It was calming, watching the trees sway slightly in the breeze and seeing the world pass by peacefully. It also gave me time to think. I would think about many things – family, friends, soccer, and weekend plans, anything that came to mind, really. And just like any other Friday, I was sitting and staring out the window during eighth period. This _particular_ Friday, though, was the very last day of school.

The teacher had left the room, deciding that none of us were going to pay attention to him, if my classmates' excited chatter was anything to go by. I sighed, beginning to pack my school bag, wondering if maybe Ichi-nii would come back today. He'd been gone on a 'trip' (as he'd told Yuzu when he'd had to leave) and hadn't been home for almost a month. He had pulled me aside later that night, right before he left, and told me to take care of my sister and father, as he always did when he went on these 'trips'. He looked me right in the eye and told me that if he didn't come back in the next month, to find Urahara and find out what's going on from him, because it was apparently 'likely that the Soul Society was keeping him hostage again and making him work and goddamnit if he was putting up with their crap for more than a month' or so he'd put it. The reason he'd told me to do this in the first place was because he knew I could see them. The soul reapers and hollows.

The first time he'd learned I could see them and I learned he was a soul reaper was when I had stayed up late one night, watching the stars go by. Ichi-nii had jumped from his window and landed safely on the ground, a giant sword strapped to his back. I was bewildered at why he was dressed as a soul reaper. "Ichi-nii!" I had called in a desperate attempt to get his attention. He had whipped around and stared at me incredulously. "K-Karin? You can see me?" I nodded quickly and rushed down stairs. Throwing the front door open, I had ran over to him and started asking him a bunch of different questions. Finally he sighed and slapped a hand over my mouth. "Karin. We can talk about this another time. I have somewhere to be as of now, though. Don't worry, I'll be back tomorrow afternoon. I just need to speak with a few people." When I hesitantly nodded my head, he smiled and rushed off into the night. I had went back to my bedroom and started wondering if Ichi-nii knew another soul reaper I knew, Hitsugaya Toshiro.

I had bonded with him by nagging him a few years back constantly until I finally convinced him to play soccer with my friends and I. He swore after the match that it was only because he'd had nothing else to do, but after I found out that not only was he a soul reaper, but a high ranking one too, I had my suspicions that maybe – just _maybe_\- he considered me a friend. Then, a year after that, he'd come back and we'd gone to see his Granny. After that incident, he'd left a few days later. But, he only stayed away for about a month before he came back. He said he had some off days, so I took him and showed him around Karakura and he'd answered every question I had on the world of the dead. In the time lapse of the next two months, we became good friends and he visited me as often as he could. About a week before Ichi-nii had left, Toshiro had come to visit me. "We've….been engaged in war by the Aizen man I've told you about." he'd started. "I won't be back for a very long while….if I come back at all. Karin, if I don't come back, let me tell you this. In the time I spent with you this past year and a half, I think you melted my frozen heart, if only just a little. You did me some good. My subordinates don't avoid me as much anymore and I actually smiled at Matsumoto yesterday. Thank you." I had just stared on as he clasped my hand in his, raised it to his face, and brushed his lips across the back of my hand. "Goodbye." he'd whispered and shunpoed off to the war. Then Ichi-nii had left a week later.

That was all five years ago.

Ichi-nii had come back after about half a year, beaten up, broken, and bruised, and Yuzu and I had cried into his chest as we clung to him without letting go since the moment he'd come through the door and fallen to his knees, holding his arms out for the two of us. Yuzu had cried because she hated seeing Ichi-nii beaten up and hurt, but I had cried because I knew the reason. I knew that he'd been through a war and had returned home to us safely when he could've died. I was thankful to have my older brother right in front of me, living and breathing, home and well, as he cried with us. Dad had been serious for once, silently watching from the background as the three of us reunited. Later on, when we'd finished crying, the two of us had refused to let our brother out of our sight. Yuzu had drug him to the kitchen and continued dinner that she'd been making and I pulled out the seat beside my brother and sat down. Dad had sat down across from Ichi-nii and it seemed as though a silent message passed through them. Later that night, as Yuzu and I curled up beside Ichi-nii in his bedroom, I laid awake, thinking about the silent communication between my father and brother. When I thought about it, Dad was very accepting of all the times Ichigo had run off to the soul society. Realizing this had given me the sneaking suspicion that goat face knew about the world of the dead.

Toshiro, on the other hand, never came back. When he had left, I came to terms with something that I didn't want to. I admitted to myself that I loved him. His emerald eyes, his snow-white hair, his personality, I loved it all. I mean, really, once you got past his rough edges, he was a big teddy bear on the inside. So when Toshiro never showed up again, I assumed he'd died. I cried myself to sleep for days on end, refusing to leave my room and go to school. Eventually, though, I picked myself up and left all my feelings in my room. Never once did I speak a word about it to anyone.

Now, five years later, I was heading home to hopefully see my older brother. On my way home, I noticed that I had gotten lost in thought again and had unconsciously taken the long way back – the way that makes me pass by our spot. The spot Toshiro and I used to hang out at and talk for hours. Seeing that spot after purposely avoiding it for so long made me want to cry. I turned away and rushed back home, determined to forget about my white haired first love for at least the rest of the night.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! R&amp;R, please! Luv yas! ;D**

**-T**


	2. Toshiro's Visit

**Yo! Bleach isn't mine, people. We've been over this several times now.**

**Second chapter to Long Time, No See!**

**Toshiro's Visit**

* * *

-Toshiro-

"MATSUMOTO!" I yelled as I slammed the door to my office open, seething at my lieutenant because she was, once again, hung over on my office couch and had not finished filling out very important documents due that day. "WHAT IN GOD'S NAME DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING GETTING DRUNK LAST NIGHT WHEN YOU WERE _SUPPOSED_ TO BE FILLING OUT LAST WEEK'S REPORTS?!" She sighed and rolled over, facing into the back of the couch. "Not so loud, Taicho. My heads hurts." she groaned, trying to bury herself into the couch cushions. I sighed as I listened to her breathing even out again. Making my way over to her desk, I picked up the - surprisingly small - pile of reports left of hers and carried them back to my desk.

Just as I was going to start work, a hell butterfly floated gracefully through the window and landed on the tip of my pen. I listened for a moment before nodding and it flew off again. "Matsumoto." She grunted from the couch, "Mmm, yes, Taicho?"

"I'm heading to a meeting. I know your head hurts, but please do me a favor and at least try to get three reports done. That's all. Just three. _Please._" She groaned as I watched her sit up, stand, and stumble over to her desk. "But, Taicho, the reports aren't here." I walked over, grabbed her shoulders and turned her towards my desk. "Just sit here since they're already there. I'll be going now." The strawberry-blonde nodded and I set off to the main meeting hall.

As I wondered to the meeting hall, my mind strayed to one of my best friends. I had been wanting to visit her for the last five years, but Yamamoto had forbidden all Soul Reapers in the Gotei 13 to leave until all of Seireitei was rebuilt. I still longed to see her. She was what kept me going through the war. I had, at one point, almost decided to give up on fighting, but her beautiful smiling face popped into my mind and I was determined to live through the Winter War, if only for her. Now, five years later, I wondered if she even remembered me. It saddened me to think that, when I returned to Karakura, she wouldn't be able to run to me and hug me like she used to because she'd have forgotten me.

Breaking from my thoughts, I pushed the meeting hall's enormous doors open and stepped inside, taking my place between Shunsui and Zaraki.

"Wonderful," Head Captain Yamamoto boomed. "Now that we're all here, I have a few announcements to make. First of all, the reconstruction of the Seireitei is complete." He stopped to let us clap in appreciation that we were finally done, "Second of all, seeing as all of you, as well as your subordinates, worked so hard on rebuilding our home, I have decided that you all need a break. You are all relieved of you captains' duties for a full four weeks. Your lieutenants will take over your squad until your return. I am also granting you permission to enter the material world. However, you do not have to leave, nor do you have to stop work. This is just a privilege that does not have to be used. Thank you, Captains, for all of your hard work and please pass that message on to your squad. Dismissed." he finished.

I slowly started my back to my office, wondering how I was going to break this news to Matsumoto. Stepping into my office a few minutes later, I was surprised to see Matsumoto asleep at my desk. Walking over to her, I noticed all of the reports were done, not just the three I'd asked of her. "Matsumoto?" I asked, shaking her shoulder lightly. "Matsu….Rangiku?" She mumbled something incoherent and then raised her head to meet my eyes. "Taicho, I finished my work, so please don't scold me." she whispered. I shook my head. "No, Matsumoto, I won't scold you. In fact, I'll praise you. Thank you for doing your work." I told her, smiling. "But, I will be gone for a while, starting tomorrow morning, so I will get Nanao-chan to help you with finishing your reports. Alright?" She nodded, drifting off, back to sleep.

After contacting Nanao and making sure Matsumoto had help and someone to inform her of current events when she woke, I headed off to the gate, eager to see Karin. I didn't care if that was all that happened, I just had to at least _see_ her, had to know that she was still doing okay.

Stepping through the gate, I headed to Urahara's first to get my gigai. Seeing as it was late in the night, I figured it wouldn't be wise to go knocking on the Kurosaki family door. Instead, I made my way to the spot on the hill Karin and I used to hang out at and watch sunsets as we talked about anything and everything. I missed her, I missed her so much. She had been one of the biggest parts of my life, she had helped me be friendlier, she'd helped me understand things about the world of the living, taught me traditions, answered any question I had, but most of all, she had been accepting of me. She didn't give up after one icy glare and the cold shoulder, she kept trying. When I had suddenly had to leave her, I was devastated, but I was determined to come back to her. I hated that I had rushed all the way to the materiel world, just to have to wait until morning to see her again. I sighed, pulling out the iPod and earphones she'd given me about a month before I left and told me that I should listen to every song on it – five years later, and I still hadn't finished because there were so many songs and I never had much time to listen. Plugging my ears with the headphones, I turned on the last song I had stopped at and stared on at the sunset, letting my thoughts stray to Karin, wondering if she would remember me.

* * *

**Kk, Thanks for reading again! I think there'll be another two chapters after this. Almost positive. **

**Thanks again!**

**-T**


	3. SO THEY MEET AGAIN

**Sorry it took so long, but I have an excuse - a very good one, at that - called LIFE. SO, I really am sorry I couldn't update sooner. **

**Let's get to it! Read and Review, please!**

**Bleach isn't mine. Wish it was, though.**

* * *

-Karin-

When I arrived home, Rukia-nee was on the couch, chatting with Yuzu. I went to my room, changed out of my uniform into some jeans and a long-sleeved t-shirt, and walked back downstairs to sit by Rukia-nee and listen to her and Yuzu's conversation. As soon as Yuzu went to the bathroom, I turned to Rukia, hoping for some answers from her.

"Is Ichi-nii coming home soon?" I asked.

"Yes. In fact, he should be home at about 5:30." She smiled at me. "I miss him too, but Head Captain Yamamoto is keeping him busy. We've been working harder than ever the past two months or so because we're so close to everything being done. None of us were allowed to leave. Renji and I only escaped a few times because of Byakuya-nii." She giggled. "Big brothers will do anything for their little sisters, huh?" I giggled too and nodded. "Yeah. Ichi-nii is always so worried about Yuz and me when he leaves and he always makes me repeat 'the drill' to him." I cleared my throat and put on my best impression of Ichigo. "And remember. Urahara's is just down the road and he'll tell you everything you need to know. And keep Yuzu safe. If there's a hollow nearby, get to Urahara's as fast as you can. And, as much as I hate the stupid kid, always stay close to Jinta at school since you don't have any classes with Ururu. And eat everything Yuzu puts in front of you. And punch Uruyu next time you see him. I haven't gotten to do that in a while. Okay. Alright, be good. Don't get in too much trouble. Okay bye." We burst out laughing just as Yuzu walked into the room. "Did I miss something?" I would've told her we were just messing around, but I was laughing too hard. She huffed and said, "Whatever. Anyways, I'm going to start supper."

Later, just before Yuzu started setting the table, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." I told them as I walked to the door. I yanked the door open, annoyed that someone had interrupted my food time, when I saw who it was. Ichi-nii was standing there. I squealed and jumped at him, hugging him as hard as I could. Then I dragged him inside. "Hey, Yuz? Set out another plate, please." I told her happily. "Huh? Why would I- Ichi-nii!" Yuzu dropped the silverware she had in her hand and ran to hug him. When she let go, Rukia hugged him. She went to pull away, but Ichi-nii held on. "Okay, this was supposed to be a surprise, and he's going to murder me now, but all of the Captains have a full month off with no work what-so-ever. But, when Byakuya comes to visit, you have to act surprised, okay? Please. I don't wanna die!" He smiled at Rukia and she smiled back, leading him to the dinner table.

We ate and talked, Ichigo telling us about when Yumichika had dropped and I-bar on Ikkaku's head and now Ikkaku had a big welt on his head.

Yuzu was just about to serve the chocolate cake she'd made when I got the urge to go walking. I suddenly felt restless, but why would I want to go walking at eight o' clock at night? I didn't know why either, and though the thought made my stomach turn, I felt like some sort of gravitational pull was trying to yank me outside. So, I excused myself from the table in favor of pulling my black chucks on and letting my feet take me wherever they saw fit as I listened to my music and zoned the world out.

After about twenty minutes of walking or so, I zoned back into reality as I realized I was walking in the direction of the very spot I always avoided. I sighed, deciding that it was time to face the facts and get over this shit. I kept walking looking around at my dark surroundings, smelling the aroma of spring. Suddenly, something blazing white caught my attention just inside my peripheral vision. I turned, but it was gone. Thinking I had been imagining it, I continued on my way.

I really don't know how much more time I spent meandering my way to the railing, but when I finally got there, my vision tunneled as I focused on the figure leaning on said railing, earbuds in his ears, his blazing white hair longer and a little tamer than the last time, completely oblivious to the world in favor of his own thoughts. And he was very much _alive_.

_Toshiro Hitsugaya, _cold-hearted captain of the tenth division of the Seireitei, warrior in the Winter War, my best friend who I'd assumed was dead_, had come back to me ALIVE._

I slowly pulled my earbuds from my ears, turned off my iPod, and shoved it and the earbuds into my pocket. I stared for a while, I don't really know how long; it could've been two minutes, or it could've been two hours. I was elated and disbelieving that m white haired crush had come back. I sank to the ground and realized that salty tears were pouring down my cheeks. I pulled my knees to my chest and put my head between them, trying to get my breath back to normal. When I lifted my head again. I was met with wide, beautiful teal eyes staring at me as if I was the eighth wonder of the world. "K-Karin?" he whispered as he tentatively reached out a hand towards my face, placing it gently on my left cheek, as if he thought I would break. After a few moments of just sitting there staring into each other's eyes, he lifted his thumb to run under my eye, wiping away my tears. Then, he pulled me into a tight hug, holding me against his chest, like he thought I was going to disappear. "Karin." he breathed out as he buried his nose in my hair. "Toshiro…I-I…" I trailed off as I broke down into tears again. He picked me up like a princess and walked over to the railing. Toshiro sat down in the grass on the other side, but kept me firmly in his lap.

After a while, I calmed down. We sat in silence, save for my sniffles, and just watched the town below us. Finally, he spoke.

"Why were you crying, Karin? I hate it when you cry." I sighed and pulled my face from I's resting place on his shoulder. "Truthfully? I'm not entirely sure myself. I just had the urge to walk and my feet carried me here. I turned the corner and you were there, alive, listening to the iPod I gave you years ago. I stared for a while and suddenly, my face was wet. I….God, you idiot. I missed you so much!" I buried my face in his shoulder as he chuckled softly. "Yeah, I'm really sorry about that. It's just, Yamamoto Head-Taicho wouldn't let any of us leave until everything was rebuilt. But, I have exciting news. Every Captain has a month off!" He grinned down at me, and I remembered that I was probably one of the very few people, if not the only person, to have ever seen that. I couldn't help but smile back. "That means, you're not leaving my side for this entire month. School just finished today, so you get to go wherever I go. Clear?" I had tried to stay stern, but I couldn't keep the idiotic grin off my face as he nodded his consent. "Sure. I don't mind. I'd go anywhere with you, if it meant never leaving you again." Toshiro whispered tenderly. I blushed.

"Toshiro, I…that doesn't mean what I think it means, does it?" I asked hurriedly.

"I don't know. What _do_ you think it means?" His face got closer to mine.

"D-do…do you…does it mean that you…l-like me?" I stuttered, trying to grasp the concept.

"No, I don't like you, Karin. I never have liked you and I never will." His face was still getting closer to mine, but I wasn't paying attention to that, as his words stung more than any pain I'd ever felt. But, his next words were like a slap in the face. "No, Karin, I _love_ you. Always have, always will."

I practically squeezed the life out of him as I hugged his neck and squealed like a giddy fangirl. "You really mean it?" I asked. He nodded with a soft smile. Then, just as before, he started to lean closer to me. I licked my lips because they were dry, and noticed how he followed that motion. He looked back up into my eyes and I closed the centimeters worth of distance between us.

* * *

**hehehe! Kind of a cliffy there at the end. HAHA, suckers! **

**Nah, just kidding. I love you all. But, there is one more chapter to go, so thanks for reading!**

**R&amp;R please! Love ya'll!**

**-T**


	4. Happt Endings DO Happen

**Last chapter guys! Read and review please!**

**Bleach sadly isn't mine. But that's probably a good thing, seeing as there's a lot that would change. LIKE GIN WOULD BE ALIVE! ;D**

* * *

-Toshiro-

She delicately pressed her lips to mine as her stunning onyx eyes were shut from my view. I closed my eyes as well, pressing back into her lips. We sat for what felt like hours as she clung to me and we kissed. I slipped my arms from her waist to pull her into a more comfortable position – straddling my crisscrossed legs. She complied and I settled my hands on her waist. She seemed a little more feminine than she used to, but that was probably because, instead of basketball shorts, a loose t-shirt, boyish sneakers, short hair, and a baseball cap, she was wearing a pair of faded skinny-jeans, black converse that she seemed to have taken rainbow colored markers to and drawn different things on them, long hair in a ponytail, and a more form-fitting t-shirt that made it quite obvious she had grown up a _lot_.

When we finally broke apart for air, she met my eyes and grinned. "I love you too." she whispered as she threaded her hands through my hair, just as she used to whenever she'd come to visit me and would take over my office couch. She'd demand that I took a break from work and come and sit beside her. I always ended up letting my head rest in her lap as I dozed for a while and she'd help me fall asleep by running her hands through my hair.

"Your hair is still as messy as ever. Has _anything_ changed?" She giggled. I smirked as I remembered one thing that had drastically changed over the last five years. "Yeah. Here, I'll show you, but you have to stand up." She stopped giggling as she looked confused, but cooperated and got up. I followed and, when I stood straight up, I towered over her with at least half a foot. I smirked again as she gasped and looked up at me. "Oh my God! You're so tall!" She squealed and hugged me again. "I _love_ tall guys. Especially when they're strong. And I like light hair too." Karin gave me a sly look, one that I returned.

"Well, I_ do_ believe, that I am taller than you. And stronger than any human boy you could ever meet. And I just _happen_ to have hair that is as light as it can go. So, what do you say? Go out with me?" I asked. She snickered at my declaration and the hugged me again. "Of course, you buffoon. Of course I'll go out with you!" She pulled back from my chest to look up at me with a heart-melting smile. I leaned down to capture her lips again in a slow, loving kiss. We stayed like that for a while, just molding our lips to one another's, not caring about anything but each other. After we finally pulled back again, we stared at each other for another long while…until her eyes suddenly widened and she pulled away. Yanked her phone out of her pocket and checked the time.

"Schist*! I have to get home! It's already nine thirty! Ichi-nii is gonna kill me! C'mon!" She told me franticly as she yanked me by my wrist over the railing and down the street. I tried to protest, but gave up because there really wasn't any escaping the iron grip she had on me.

We arrived at her house about fifteen minutes later, huffing and bent over from sprinting the whole way there. She opened the door and walked in slowly, gesturing for me to follow. I did so reluctantly, knowing Ichigo was in the house also and would probably tear be to pieces for being with Karin. The lights were all out, so I assumed they'd all gone to bed. She grabbed my hand and led me to the stairs after we took of our shoes, both of us moving as quietly as we could. We were almost to the bottom stair when someone cleared their throat. We looked over to see Ichigo reading a book in the corner of the living room by a dim lamp.

"So," he started, "Mind telling me why you're back so late? And why you're holding his hand?" I looked at Karin, but she just had a bored look on her face. "I'm back so late because I went out walking and took the longer route instead of my usual one. I'm holding his hand because he's my boyfriend and you can' do anything about it. Before you ask, he's here because I assumed he doesn't have a place to sleep during his visit since Ulqui-kun lives with Hime-nee now. So, he's sleeping in my room." And she drug me up the stairs as Ichigo gave me a death glare.

As she shut the door behind us, I recognized the room as Ichigo's old one. "Is it really okay for me to stay here?" I asked. She looked at me as sighed. "Yes, Tosh. Duh. Here, these are some of Ichi-nii's old shorts. You can sleep in them if you want. I'll be back." She handed me a pair of black basketball shorts and headed out the door. I changed into them and pulled my shirt off out of habit, as I never slept with it on.

When Karin came back, she was dressed in _very_ short pink shorts and a _very_ revealing tank top. "C'mon. I'm tired." She stepped past me and crawled under the covers, nestling up against the wall. She patted the empty space beside her. "Don't get shy on me now. We've shared a bed before." I rolled my eyes and slipped under the comforter as well. "I wasn't being shy." I mumbled as I pulled her closer by her waist. She didn't reply as she tucked her head under my chin and drifted off into the dream land. I just watched her serene face for a while before sleep took me as its victim as well.

* * *

**That's it! Thanks for reading! Review please!**

**-T**


End file.
